Bicentenario
by Shuuru
Summary: CAP 2: Argentina. Serie de drabbles donde España visita a sus antiguas colonias por su bicentenario. Feliz cumpleaños, Argentina!
1. Venezuela

- Venezuelaaa~~ -

Un escalofrío recorrió el cuerpo de la joven. Por que reconocía esa voz, porque aun no le había perdonado del todo que le dijera que se callara, porque simplemente no quería escucharlo en esta fecha. España

- ¿Que quieres? -

- Felicidades por tu bicentenario - Le dijo el español sonriendo - Te traje un regalo -

La muchacha lo miro extrañada ¿Un regalo? ¿Le traía un regalo por haberse separado de el?

Antonio le extendió un pequeño paquete, nunca dejando de sonreír.

Recordaba como había rechazado a su nuevo mandatario en Plaza Bolívar, recordaba decir que su revolución la hacia en nombre de Fernando VII, como se habia aliado a los enemigos de su padre, su jefe, para tener su libertad...

Y ahí estaba ese Imperio caído. Sonriéndole a ella, a la persona que lo había traicionado, con un brillo que solo España posee.

Venezuela abrió el paquete y una mezcla de sorpresa, enojo y gracia se formo en su rostro.

Una botella de agua.

- ¿Que...? -

- Escuche que el agua esta muy cara en tu casa, quería que al menos estuvieras hidratada en tu bicentenario -

Venezuela abrió la botella y arrojo el contenido encima de la cabeza de España. Quedándose solo con el plástico en la mano.

- ¡Oye! ¡No hagas eso! -

- ¡No estoy tan mal como para no comprar mi propia botella de agua así que déjame tranquila! - Le grito en un tono molesto y se dio media vuelta para irse de allí.

- Venezuela... -

La muchacha volteo para enviarlo al demonio pero el insulto quedo hundido en su garganta. El rostro de España se veía diferente, tenia esa emoción extraña que casi nunca aparecía.

Tristeza.

- Felicidades por tu bicentenario, Venezuela. Felices doscientos años sin mi... - Dijo España con una sonrisa falsa.

Venezuela siguió caminando hasta alejarse de el. De su jefe. De su padre.

De la persona que la encontró y le mostró que el mundo era un poco mas grande de lo que ella pensaba.

Miro la botella que aun tenia agarrada. Todavía tenia unas gotas de agua así que las bebió.

- Gracias, España... -


	2. Argentina

Era hermoso.

No podía creer todo lo que su jefa había hecho. Hace apenas cien años su cumpleaños se festejo en una fiesta privada, le dieron algunos cumplidos y al día siguiente todo continuo igual pero… esto…

Todo era fiesta. Toda su gente había salido a la Nueve de Julio por su cumpleaños. Muchas personas le cantaron, muchas personas le cocinaron, muchas personas actuaron para ella, todas que ella conocía.

Porque también eran su gente.

Se divirtió como nunca. La gente fue muy amable. No había gente ebria, ni peleando, ni ondeando banderas políticas. Solo la suya.

Su bandera celeste y blanca.

En un lugar se escucho un "¡Viva la patria!" y acto seguido todas las personas a su alrededor gritaron "¡Viva!"

Lloraba. Lloraba de la felicidad.

Muchos amigos la saludaron. Brasil fue muy amable, Venezuela no paraba de halagarla, Chile le dio unas palmadas diciéndole "Felicidades, webona" mientras se sonrojaba, Uruguay a pesar de todo el asunto de Botnia, apareció y la felicito. Incluso Estados Unidos le hizo un homenaje iluminando el Empire State con los colores de su bandera.

Eran días hermosos.

Sentía incluso los festejos lejanos, gente en las provincias del interior festejando por ella. Por doscientos años desde la Revolución de Mayo.

Doscientos años libres de España…

"¡Plata!" La muchacha se volteo enseguida. Por que esa voz, ese acento madrileño, _ese nombre _solo podía venir de una persona.

"¡Mamá!" Grito ella, haciendo que el español pusiera una cara de incomodidad.

"Te he dicho que no soy tu madre, Plata. Soy tu _padre_"

"Te he dicho que ya no soy Plata, mamá. Ya soy _Argentina_"

_Touche_

"Veo que estas de fiesta, felicidades"

"Que bueno que viniste. Te quería dar las gracias, mamá"

España quedo un momento en silencio. ¿Gracias? ¿De qué? ¿Por qué?. Se supone que el habia hecho todo lo posible para que su pequeña hija no se separara de su lado. Apenas tenia la apariencia de una niña de siete años y ya estaba hablando de independencia

"¿P-Por qué, Plata?"

"Porque me criaste, me diste tu tiempo aunque fuera poco, te preocupaste por mi cuando el cejudo me atrapo por un mes, me presentaste a la persona mas importante para ti – quien, por cierto, agradezco también que me halla ayudado a formar el mejor español que se puede hablar, es un laburo tener que ser tan capa en ese asunto -, y por reconocerme como país ese día"

España estaba al borde de un colapso. Se supone que la fiesta era para ella pero se había molestado en darle las gracias.

_Esa niña que hace apenas doscientos años estaba llena de barro y sangre. Que le gritaba a él cosas sin sentido sobre una revolución y una independencia. Que, aunque nunca le hubiera mostrado un arma, pudo darle el tiro final en San Lorenzo._

_La pequeña Plata…_

"Plata, no es necesario-"

"Si, lo es" Interrumpió Argentina "No te lo digo por que me hayan obligado, viste. Lo que te digo es de todo corazón" España comenzó a derramar lagrimas silenciosas. Argentina noto esto y se preocupo "¡Mamá! ¿Estás bien? ¿Pasa algo?"

"Te extraño" Logro decir mientras se secaba con la manga de su camisa "Los extraño, no me gusta sentirme solo" Argentina levanto la mano y le propino una fuerte bofetada en el rostro. España se quedo estático. "¿P-Por-?"

"¡Sos un tipo grande, gil! ¡No te pongas a llorar como una nena, solo los hombres de mi país tienen permitido llorar así!"

"M-Me dijiste 'gil'…"

"Ah, carajo. Te lo dije de cariño, boludo… Y ese 'boludo' _si _fue un insulto"

España comenzó a reír. Reía fuerte frente a esa muchacha que tenia enfrente, a esa mujer que había crecido tan bien.

"¿Ahora que mierda te pasa?"

"Admitiste que soy hombre"

Argentina se puso roja.

"¡E-Es que me acordé que Provincias Unidas del Río de la Plata también es mi nombre oficial, así que esta bien que me llames 'Plata'!"

"¿Sabes? Me esta gustando como te queda 'Argentina'. Además, todos tus hermanos te llaman de esa manera, así que creo que seria apropiado que yo comenzara a acostumbrarme también"

La argentina también comenzó a reír junto con el español. Lo invito a recorrer todos los stands de las diferentes partes de su país. A diferenciar cuando lo insultaba y le estaba hablando con camaradería. Puede que su nombre viniera del latín _argentum_, que significa 'Plata'.

_Pero para el español la sonrisa de esa muchacha, que celebrara sus primeros doscientos años de libertad, valía oro._

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_Quedo muy largooo~_

_¡Feliz cumpleaños atrasado, Argie! ¡Y que cumplas muchos mas!_


End file.
